Many computing environments may provide screen capture functionality that may be used by users to capture content that is currently displayed through a user interface. In an example, a user may perform a screen capture of an internet browser interface to create an image depicting all of the visible content displayed through the internet browser interface. In another example, the user may perform a screen capture on a mobile device to create an image depicting all of the visible content displayed on a screen of the mobile device. Unfortunately, screen capture functionality may capture whatever content is currently displayed and does not provide the user with fine grain control over what content to capture. Thus, an image created by a scene capture functionality may comprise additional content that the user may not desire, which may result in wasted storage resources and/or computational resources otherwise used to store and process the undesired content within the image. Storing, editing, and/or sharing such screen captured images may waste storage resources, processing resources, and/or bandwidth, which may be exacerbated for mobile devices.